


I don't want to be friends

by TheMochiMaker



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Ft. Henry the makeup artist, Lee Pace - Freeform, Sexy Lee Pace, o MG AND TOM HIDDLESTON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMochiMaker/pseuds/TheMochiMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and you were co-stars nothing more, nothing less- That was in the eyes of your colleagues though and man were they blind.</p><p>Being on set with him was Hell, utter torture.<br/>It. Was. Hell. On. Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to be friends

Another day on set, another day you slowly lost a small piece of your sanity knowing you're not able to take that scene all the way with him and it was infuriating you with every take, Lee knew it too he could taste it on your feisty kisses each attempt.

"I don't want to be friends!" You repeated for what seemed like the millionth time, raising your voice turning your back on Lee.

"Then what!? What do you want from me!?" He cried letting tears flow from his eyes, while his hands gripped fistfuls of his hair.

"I don't know! I don't know, okay.." You fell to the ground cupping your face in tears as planned.

"Just say it!" Lee's faint footsteps began to approach and it was then you knew that this is the scene you were bound to fuck up again, you knew you were done for..

**3**

**2**

**1**

"Say that you want me!" He pinned you to the ground and began to hungrily kiss you, without intention your knee began rubbing his crotch causing him to groan into your mouth.

**CUT**

But the pair of you seemed to ignore the call as he deepened the kiss before pulling away, the director and cast flooded onto the set complimenting the scene.

"That was great!"

"You nailed it!" but all of your colleagues ignored you and were crediting Lee..

Lee then looked over to you, "I actually would say the majority of the kudos should go to (Y/n)." He then winked at you as the crowd came flooding over as he slipped off, hands were extended to you helping you up while a hot blush played your face.

After the group had taken off elsewhere you thought it was only right to go thank Lee, you stopped at a small trailer with Lee's name embedded on the shut door. He was obviously somewhere else.. Or so you did assume.  
You were about to walk away until you heard his soft voice calling out your name in a low moan, if you weren't pinching yourself right now as you stood on his doorstep you would of thought you had over dosed on some type of drug and was hallucinating, not that you take drugs of any sort..

"Jesus Christ.."

"(Y-Y/n).."

"(Y/n)!"

"Fuck!" You jumped at his sound loud groan and rammed your arm into the door with a high pitched squeal of pain you ran off as fast as your useless feet could get you, it was then you bumped into a member of the cast; Tom Hiddleston.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed, bowing your head in apology.

"No! No, it's fine!" He reassured you with a laugh, "By any chance were you coming from Lee's way?"

"O-Oh, no I was just passing by." You lied as you felt a sweat building up, "If he asks if you've seen me, say no. Do not tell him you've seen me."  
"Wh-" But before Tom could continue you had escaped and were now back in your trailer with your make-up artist getting prepared for the next scene that had to be shot.

"Hey, you're going to have to excuse me doll. We've ran out of foundation, I'll go scout us some more. Sit tight." You nodded as you extended your arms and relaxed back in your seat waiting for his return with the product.

It wasn't long till the sound of a the squeaky trailer door pried open, "Henry?" You piped up opening a singular eye but instead of seeing who you expect to see, a tall man stood at the entrance closing the door.

"Lee!" A gasp left your mouth as he turned around, "You heard me didn't you?"

"Yes.." 

"I knew it." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck turning a dark red, "I was going to thank you.." You moved positions in your chair, now facing Lee.  
You heard the switch of your door lock as Lee began to work his way over, "You know, (Y/n).." He began, "Mmm?" 

"I don't want to be friends.." He began, and you knew where this was heading but you decide to play lamb and fall prey to him.

"Then what.. What do you want from me.." You looked up to him now towering over you while you gazed into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I don't know, I don't know.." He paused, "Okay."

"Just say it.." You bit your lip still holding the gaze and then you said it.

"Say that you want me.. Lee." 

"I **fucking** want you." He growled pushing his way onto your lap straddling your hips, he ferociously ripped your robe open leaving you exposed to his will as his velvety lips made contact with your shoulder.

"F-for.. How long have you wanted me?" You teased rubbing your hips against his, "For a long, long, long time." It wasn't long until you were working at removing Lee of his shirt until a racket came from outside the other side of the door as someone struggled to open it- Henry.

"Oh shit." You and Lee both blurted out in unison as you froze in place nervously looking at the door, a jingle of keys rattled around as the door flew open and Lee leapt off you leaving you bewildered.

"I got the foundatio- Ohhhh my god! I called it!" Henry was almost jumping up and down in place as he marvelled at the pair of you, "Called?" You lifted an eyebrow staring at the hyped makeup artist.

"I knew you two had chemistry!"

"Uhhhh I'll be going, I think ummm.. I need to go reherse a line." Lee quickly ran out of the trailer in a blush.

"Henry! You scared him off!" You giggled with a pout leaning back in your chair.

"So it was a thing!" 

"I'm not breathing a word to you.." You smirked closing your eyes as he gently glazed you with the last of the foundation, "Come on! You can't leave me hanging!"

"Wether it was a thing or not, only time will tell." You smiled before thanking him as you walked onto set where Lee stood twiddling his thumb nervously as you reached his side, sneakily his hand took ahold of yours and gave it a gentle squeez as you both laid down on the bed for the next scene.


End file.
